


Happiness Undefined

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark would like a definition, but Bruce doesn't know the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Undefined

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://stinglikeabee.livejournal.com/profile)[**stinglikeabee**](http://stinglikeabee.livejournal.com/) asked me for "something smooshy and sweet", so I came up with this, which I believe is probably cavity-inducing. lol!

"So, about tonight," Bruce called out over his shoulder as he padded to the bathroom, "your place or mine?"

When he didn't get an answer, he turned and looked to Clark, lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Clark?" Bruce asked. A moment later, still having not gotten an answer, he started walking back and sat on the edge of the bed.

Clark looked up to him, a slightly lost expression on his face. "Mm? Did you say something?"

"I was asking about tonight," Bruce explained. "Should I drop by your place, or do you want to come back here again?"

"Oh... uh..."

Bruce frowned. "What's the matter?" Something was obviously wrong, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. Things had seemed fine just a few hours ago.

"Nothing," Clark said. He sounded less than convincing.

"I don't believe you," Bruce said flatly. "If something's wrong, why don't you just tell me? You know how badly I fail at any attempts to figure out what you're thinking..." When Clark just shrugged, Bruce tried again, using a softer voice, "Please tell me what's wrong so I can at least try to fix it."

Clark propped himself up on one elbow. He seemed to be waging some sort of war with himself for a moment then, sighing, he finally spoke again. "What is this?" he asked. "What are we doing, here?"

A deep frown creased Bruce's brow. "I...what do you mean, _what_? Look, if this is about sleeping arrangements, you know you can stay here - you always could - but you said yourself that you kept your apartment because it was convenient for you."

"It's not that," Clark replied, shaking his head.

"Then what is it?"

Clark gestured at the empty space between them. There was bitterness in his voice as he asked, "What would you call _this_?"

"This?" Bruce echoed, still not really following. "What? You mean... Us?"

"Yes." Clark sat up, his back against the headboard and his arms crossed defensively against his chest. "How would you define it?"

Bruce closed his eyes and let his head drop in defeat. "Why?" he asked sadly, as he slowly looked up. "Is it not enough for you to know that I love you? Why does this absolutely have to have a proper, set in stone definition? I call it 'us'. I don't need a word to explain that this is the thing that makes me happy. Why do you?"

"I just want--" Clark's arms slid to his side, and he stared wide-eyed at Bruce for a second. "What did you say?"

"I said that I called it 'us' and 'the thing that makes me happy'."

"Before that..."

Bruce frowned for a moment while he tried to rewind the conversation in his head. "Oh." His eyes lit up suddenly and his frown turned to a tentative smile. "You mean the part where I said I loved you?"

"Yeah, that part," Clark replied, a lopsided smile on his lips. "Would you repeat that?"

Bruce moved in closer to Clark and brushed a kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"Say that again? I'm not sure I heard you quite right..."

"Says the guy with super-hearing," Bruce said in a chuckle.

Clark's eyes were sparkling with mischief. "Correction... The guy with super-hearing that you're in love with."

Bruce tried very hard not to roll his eyes. "You're such a lunkhead!"

"But you love me," Clark stated, a wide smile on his lips.

Bruce nodded, smiling as well. "Are we okay, then?"

"Oh, I'd say you're a lot more than just _okay_ ," Clark teased, before adding, in a more serious tone, "I think we're fine, yes."

"And about tonight? Your place or mine?"

A lopsided grin started to form on Clark's lips. "How about we try here for a couple of weeks and see where that gets us?"

"I'd like that," Bruce said. "You know, I realize that I probably fail to show it sometimes," he added, leaning in. Then, against Clark's lips, he whispered, "but I really do love you."

"That's very convenient," Clark told him between kisses, "because I really love you, too."

"What was that?" Bruce asked, amusement clear in his voice. "Didn't quite catch what you just said..."

"Now look who's being a lunkhead," Clark replied in a chuckle before kissing him again.

=> End.


End file.
